Nobody's Perfect
by MooBerg
Summary: Harvey chuckled. "You're not what I was expecting, Chloe Ross." "Yeah, well, I never am." Chloe said sadly. "You're better." Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello again! It's little me, back from... well... nowhere. I don't have any way to go anywhere, let alone Paris (cyber cookies to anyone who knows where that is from!). Anywho, I have another lovely treat for you guys! On that note, thanks for all the support generated by my last fic! I'm a little worried to say that I'm now officially drowning in Suits story ideas.**

**I also want to let you know that this idea is, believe it or not, actually not really mine. I was haunting the archives of suitsmeme on LiveJournal and came across this prompt. So if the person who's idea this really was finds it, I hope you enjoy! For all the rest, I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. As my last exam is this upcoming Monday, and I then have a subsequent week off, be expecting more very soon!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Mike entered his office, Harvey could tell something was up. Not wrong per se, he wasn't pacing. And not exciting either, that included bouncing. But something was definitely troubling the young associate. He seemed uncomfortable and cautious, as if he knew he had to say something but didn't really want to. He was wringing his hands when they weren't checking his phone (presumably for messages, but from whom?), and he had an air to him that just felt... off. Harvey sighed, setting his latest case aside. "What is it, Mike?"<p>

Mike was taken aback. "Oh, um... it's... you know what, it's nothing. Nevermind."

"Spit it out." Harvey felt like he was talking to a puppy with a stick in their mouth.

"It's just, um." Mike checked his phone again, his shoulders visibly sagging. "Well, I guess I'll have to tell you now. I have a daughter," Mike pretended not to hear the audible squeak from Donna's desk. "she's gotten into a little trouble, and I'm going to have to go get her."

"What about her mother?" Harvey asked, still processing all of this.

Mike shook his head, his eyes flickering down for a moment. "Long story."

"Alright, well if you have to leave for a little while-"

"It's not like that with Chloe." Mike grew even more awkward. Harvey hadn't thought that possible. "She's... she's going to need me for a few hours, maybe longer. So... uh... IwaswonderingifIcouldbringherhere." The last several words came out in a rush as Mike just wanted it to be over.

"You..." Harvey was actually at a loss. He didn't know how to respond.

"She wouldn't be much trouble, and that way I can continue working." Mike pleaded.

"How old is she?" Harvey asked.

"Fourteen." Harvey grew even more surprised. Mike hadn't thought that possible. "I was only eighteen."

"Alright." Harvey conceded.

"Thanks, Harvey." Mike relaxed a little.

"Mike." Harvey stopped him as he turned to leave. "What happened to her?"

Mike hesitated. "Panic attack. Usually when she gets one, she'll get a few more throughout the day." Mike didn't miss Harvey's concerned expression. "It's – _she's_ a long story."

Harvey watched Mike leave, not bothering to get back to work as Donna would immediately be barging in with questions. "Did you know?" She asked.

"No." Harvey admitted. He looked at Donna curiously. "And neither did you? Look at that. The kid finally stumped you."

"Harvey." Donna said warningly. "Obviously there's a reason he didn't tell you. Tread lightly."

"I will Donna." Harvey said dismissively. But as Donna left, he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach. She was probably right.

Mike returned only twenty minutes later, a smaller version of himself in tow. Her straight, long hair was lighter than his, and her eyes had the same inquisitive shine to them; as if she wanted to take in everything at once but couldn't. She bounced around with an energy that seemed like a bit more than excitement, and Harvey assumed it had more to do with what had happened earlier.

"Sorry, Harvey. I was going to leave her at my desk, but Chloe wanted to meet you and Donna first." Mike smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, Mr. Specter, sorry to interrupt, but I've heard so much about you from Dad, and I couldn't resist. Don't worry though, not all of it was good." Chloe stage whispered the last part. She was polite and well spoken; exactly what Harvey had expected from Mike's daughter. _Mike's daughter..._ he still wasn't used to that, not like he'd had any time to _get_ used to it. He definitely hadn't been repeating it to himself for the past twenty minutes.

Harvey smirked. "Well it's good to meet you, Chloe."

"Harvey, You've got a call from Greg Hewlitts on line one." Donna said quickly as she walked in.

"Really?" Harvey asked. "I thought his case was being wrapped up by Louis."

"It was, I just needed a reason to come in and meet Chloe." Donna turned to the girl.

"Ohmigod. You're Donna?" Chloe breathed.

"I am." Donna rested a hand on her hip lightly.

"You're... you're." Harvey pretended not to notice the worried look that momentarily overtook Mike. "You're awesome!" Nor did he notice the sigh of relief.

Donna's eyes flickered up to Mike. "I like her." Chloe practically burst.

Mike smiled. "Well, we should probably get back to work. Come on Chloe, you can hang out at my desk."

"She can stay here." Harvey said quickly before Mike could leave. "I mean, if you want."

"Really, Harvey?" Mike asked in surprise.

"Yeah, well, less of a chance she'll run into Louis." Harvey mumbled almost too quiet to hear. Somehow both Mike and Chloe understood him.

"I don't want to meet Louis." Chloe whined.

"Don't worry, you won't." Mike reassured her. He turned to Harvey. "Thanks, Harvey. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you actually cared."

"Harvey doesn't care." Chloe said, feigning confusion.

Harvey chuckled. "I like her, too."

Harvey sat in amazement. This girl was almost as incredible as Mike. It had only been a few hours since she had planted herself on the couch, but within that time she had finished one book, and was well into a second. The kid loved reading just as much as her father. Harvey wondered if maybe...

"What are you reading?" Harvey asked tentatively. Chloe jumped, the action causing her to drop the book into her lap.

"Um, King Lear." Chloe answered.

"I've read it," Harvey remarked. "it's a good read."

Chloe nodded. "I really like Edgar's character."

"How does it start again?" Harvey asked, waiting with bated breath.

"I can read it for you, if you like." Chloe began searching through the beginning pages.

"You don't remember?" Harvey inquired. Chloe closed the book with a sigh, meeting Harvey's inquisitive look with one of ice.

"I'm not my dad, Mr. Specter, I can't remember the exact wording just because I've read it once." Chloe spat. "Everyone just assumes that I'm exactly like him." Chloe took a deep breath. It looked like she was fighting for it. "But I'm not. They never see me for _me_..." She wanted to say more, but couldn't. She couldn't breathe.

Harvey ran to her side. "Chloe, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Dad." Harvey turned to find him, but Donna was already halfway there. Mike came running in a moment later, and Harvey jumped up to give him room.

"I'm sorry, Mike." Harvey said.

"Not your fault, Harvey." Mike threw over his shoulder before focusing in on his daughter. He crouched down in front of her. "Chloe, it's alright. Match my breathing. Just focus on me."

Chloe gripped Mike's offered hand hard. "I can't. I-"

"You can." Mike said calmly. "Everything's alright. You've got people around you right now who care about you. Everything's fine."

Chloe shook her head, her breathing beginning to slow. "I'm sorry-"

"Hey." Mike interrupted softly. "It's alright. This is not your fault. You're fine. Everything's fine."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I don't know what the trigger was." Chloe sighed. Mike realized what was happening, and his own sigh sounded similar to hers.

"Donna?"

"Mike."

"Water?"

"On it."

"Harvey?"

"You've got two minutes."

"Thanks."

"Dad, seriously, it's nothing." Chloe insisted.

"You and I both know it wasn't." Mike responded in a low voice. "It was the usual, wasn't it?"

Chloe hesitated. Looking down, she whispered, "Yes."

Mike tucked a finger under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his. "Chloe Ross, you may not be perfect, but I love you. Nobody's perfect – I'm not even perfect, although I know you think that – but I wouldn't want you to be. I love you just the way you are."

"I know."

"So don't forget it."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." Mike responded with a few soft pokes to her ribs. "I'm used to you. And by the way, if this was because of Harvey, I promise you he didn't mean anything by it."

"I didn't." Harvey walked back into the room.

"That was not two minutes."

"Are we cool?" Harvey asked after Mike had gone back to work.

Chloe met him with a steely smooth gaze. "Buy me a hot dog from that cart Dad's always going on about, and we'll call it even."

Harvey chuckled. "You're not what I was expecting, Chloe Ross."

"Yeah, well, I never am." Chloe said sadly.

"You're better."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What didja think? I was considering ending this one here, but let me know if I should continue. Also, I uploaded some original work over on FictionPress under the same username, so if you'd be so awesome as to go readreview, I would love you forever!**

**Till next time, stay excellent!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2! There shalt be one last chappie after this! Thanks for all the support I've gotten already on this one, I know everyone says this, but it really does inspire you to write faster. Last chapter will be uploaded ASAP, just don't ask me when that will be exactly.**

**Also, I know things get a little confusing in this chapter, and if anything is unclear, please, feel free to wait for chapter 3, I promise everything will be resolved. Bwahahah. See what I did there?**

* * *

><p>Mike should have expected this, he really should have. It was inevitable. Even if he hadn't chosen to bring Chloe to the office, she was still going to meet Harvey one day. Be it some random accident, or his wedding day (well... when else was he going to be around the two of them at once?), it was going to happen. He still couldn't believe it had. They were... bonding. No, really, Harvey seemed to genuinely like her. How was that even possible?<p>

"Are you afraid?" Donna asked with a mix of genuine and joking concern.

"Little bit." Mike responded.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not like she's going to turn into him." Donna assured him.

"Se might." Mike said before walking into Harvey's office. Or rather, before walking into an almost scholarly debate of the finer points of King Lear.

"Edmund acted without precedent. You can't just overlook the fact that he basically killed his father."

"Edmund had no choice. He wasn't going to get anything from his father simply because the society at the time frowned upon a position he didn't even choose to be in."

"So you're saying he was right to betray everyone who ever cared about him?"

"The end may not have justified the means, but the idea was sound." Chloe glared at Harvey, waiting for his retort, but Mike cut in before he could say anything. He knew Chloe wouldn't give up until she'd won, and he didn't want to reveal any more about her than she had already. She still had one secret he wanted to keep.

"Alright, I think we can both agree Edmund acted boldly, even though he went too far." He said.

"You've read King Lear?" Harvey asked.

"Do you even have to ask that question?" Mike shot back. He turned to Chloe. "Just make sure Louis doesn't hear you're reading King Lear, or he'll never leave you alone."

Chloe smirked. "Harvey and Donna are so much cooler than you said, Dad. I can't believe you..." Chloe sighed and looked up at him pleadingly from her spot on the couch.

Mike shot Harvey a warning look that said 'shut up' before smiling reassuringly at Chloe. "Noun, adjective, or verb?"

"An argument can be made for two."

"Chloe."

"Okay, noun."

"What does it pertain to?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"This place." Mike nodded. He knew the word she couldn't remember, but he wasn't about to tell her. He only ever offered a word if she was really struggling. The idea was to jog her own memory, not use his. "This place... you being here... employment... work!" She grabbed hold of the word with an exclamation. "I can't believe you actually work here!"

"I do." Mike said. "And it's all thanks to Harvey."

Harvey looked a little awkward as Chloe beamed at him like he was her hero, which he could actually be. "Mike, we've got the deposition for the Heinberg case in ten minutes."

"Yeah, I know." Mike confirmed.

"So? What have you got for me?" Harvey asked. Chloe sat back, ready to see her father in action.

"Come on, Dad! Why can't I sit in?" Chloe whined.

"Because Mr. Heinberg is an important client, and having a fourteen-year-old in a deposition wouldn't reflect well on me, or Harvey." Mike responded honestly, suppressing his laughter as he watched her sit back on the couch and pout. "If you need anything, you can ask Donna." Mike said dismissively, heading for the door.

"Or I can go ask Rachel." Chloe said mischievously, stopping her father in his tracks.

"No. You say anything about me to Rachel and I swear to god you'll be grounded for a month." Mike warned.

"Nothing?" Chloe widened her eyes innocently. "Not even the thing about the toast?"

Mike stepped back into the office a bit. "Okay, that was one time, and you weren't even there, how do you know that?"

Chloe shrugged. "I have my ways."

Mike was strongly reminded of Donna. He sighed. "What do you want?"

"Dinner. You, me, Harvey, and Donna." Chloe said.

"Are you sure you want to?" Mike asked, stepping a bit closer so the others outside couldn't hear. "You've had two attacks today already, and-"

"_Only_ two, and that was the first _word_ today, I'm fine." Chloe insisted.

"Alright." Mike relented, standing up to leave. "You sure you don't want to become a lawyer?"

"Shut up." Chloe smiled. Mike shut the door behind him and turned to face Harvey. "Sorry about that." Mike was surprised by the amused look on his face.

"She's almost as good as you" He commented.

"Shut up." Mike shrugged the compliment off like always.

"What's with her anyway?" Harvey instantly regretted that wording. What could he say? He may have been the best closer in New York City, but this was a delicate topic, especially when he was talking about someone's kid. Especially when that kid was Mike's.

"Tread lightly, Harvey." Mike warned, confirming Harvey's asinine quality.

"No, I just meant the thing with the words." Harvey wondered if his brain had shut down.

Mike sighed. "Look, Harvey, we're about to be late, and you're about to start a fight. I'll explain everything later."

"Mike..." Harvey pleaded.

Mike stopped walking. "Seriously, Harvey. It's a long story, and not one I really feel like telling here. If you really want to know, let it go for a while."

Dinner had gone well. Harvey had made sure both he and Donna were free, and had even let Mike off early after. Throughout the meal Chloe had only slipped on a few words, which, truth be told, was much better than most days. She seemed comfortable around them, something that was hard for her to be able to achieve with most people. Ever since – Mike shook his head as he pulled out his keys, he didn't want to think about all that right now. Everything was fine, it had been a good day all in all, and now he just wanted to sit down and vegetate in front of a movie like Chloe would after school. Apparently she had other plans.

"Harvey asked about it, didn't he?" She asked quietly as the door shut behind them.

"Chloe..." She gave him a look that told him not to lie. "He did. I didn't say anything."

"You trust him, right?" Chloe asked.

"I do." Mike agreed cautiously.

"Then go tell him." Chloe said.

"Chloe, it's your secret to tell-"

"And I'm okay with you telling him." Chloe cut in. "Dad, I know you've never understood why I don't like people to know, and I know you try hard to keep it quiet anyway. But I also know how much you trust Harvey. I don't want you to have to keep any secrets from him."

"Come here." Mike pulled her to him. "For the record, I do know why. It's because of me."

Chloe scoffed. "Not everything's about you."

"People are always comparing you to me." Mike felt Chloe's breathing speed up a bit, and hugged her closer. "And so you don't like telling them because it's just another thing they can use against you. Don't discount yourself Chloe, there are a lot of things that make you amazing. And if people can't see that, well, just direct them to me or Harvey and we'll kick their ass."

Chloe pulled away and smiled. "Alright, enough mush, Harvey's probably dying to hear all this."

"You sure?" Mike asked as Chloe threw his jacket at him from the back of the couch.

"Positive." Chloe nodded. "From today, it's easy to see why you trust him so much."

Mike banged loudly on the door, hoping Harvey would still be up. He knew his boss would be home, that much was clear from his patterns at work, but from what Donna had told him, once Harvey was out, he was out; there was no hope of waking him. Much to his... was it relief? It could have been disappointment, he had done so well at keeping this from Harvey, he didn't want to have to tell him now. And yet, here he was. Much to his whatever, the door swung open mid-knock.

"I'm moving." Harvey said dryly.

"Not yet." Mike responded as the door began to swing shut. "I promised you later, and it's later."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh, cliffhanger! Guess you'll have to stay tuned for the finale! Stay excellent!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! The last chapter is finally up! Longer than the first two by a few hundred words, too, I believe! Sorry it took so long to upload, RL has been crazy lately, plus this one was harder to write than I thought. I'm finally satisfied with it (AKA, I just typed something out five minutes ago and called it done), so here it is for all of you to read! Questions will be answered, I hope they satisfy your confusion!**

* * *

><p>Harvey pulled out two beers from the fridge and made his way over to the couch across from Mike. The kid gave him a questioning look as he accepted the cool bottle. "What? I don't <em>just<em> drink Scotch."

Mike laughed slightly at that, but made no further comment. It was obvious to Harvey that this was going to be big. "Just so you know, Harvey, the only reason I didn't tell you earlier was because Chloe doesn't like other people knowing."

"So then why are you here?" Harvey asked, genuinely confused. Did the kid just want to steal his beer?

"Because she told me to. She trusts you." Mike pretended not to notice the proud look that unknowingly overcame Harvey. "Look, I told you before that I got knocked into a different life."

"Yeah." Harvey prompted.

"Chloe was part of that." A strange look overcame the young associate. "Her mother and I met in high school."

"Oh god." Harvey grumbled.

Mike glared at him. "Laugh all you want, I know it's cheesy, but it's true. Amelia and I dated all throughout grade eleven and twelve." He blushed. "She was my first."

"So you just happened not to notice she got pregnant?" Harvey asked.

"It was towards the end of the summer." Mike retorted. "We both went our separate ways in College, and I didn't see her for two years. Well, technically I never saw her. While I was home for Christmas, she dropped Chloe off on Grammy's doorstep Harry Potter style."

"Note and everything?" Harvey asked.

Mike nodded ruefully. "The note explained that she was mine, and that Amelia couldn't take care of her anymore, but she didn't want her to go into the system. I was the last person she could turn to."

"So what did you do?" Harvey asked. "Mike, you would have only been twenty, are you seriously suggesting you took her in when you were that young?"

"No." Mike whispered, his voice heavy with regret. "I sent her into the system, but I wished every day that I hadn't. When I got kicked out of school, it was like a sign. I spent the next two years trying to find her, but by that time, she'd already been through a lot."

"Abuse?" Harvey asked, his voice cracking.

"Among other things." Mike growled. "At first she didn't trust me; thought I'd just hit her or cast her out when she became too much. It took a long time, but when she realized I wasn't going to... to let her down, she finally opened up. You ever heard of Dyslexia, Harvey?"

Harvey nodded. "Yeah, but she doesn't have it, does she? I mean, she practically inhales books."

Mike sighed. "I thought you'd say something like that. Trouble reading is just _one_ of the symptoms. She, thank god, doesn't have that, but she does have trouble speaking sometimes. She'll jumble words together or completely forget them, and the only way she'll remember is by verbally jogging her memory. So I help her do it, like you saw. Some days are worse than others, and some days are so bad she just stops talking altogether. She doesn't like telling people because it makes her different, and she's only ever wanted to be like everyone else."

"But that's nothing to be ashamed of!" Harvey argued.

"That's what I've been trying to teach her." Mike agreed. "Her various foster parents, however, had different views on the matter."

"Do... do you know what happened to her?" Harvey asked delicately. "Before you found her?"

Mike shook his head sadly. "She won't tell me much, and it's been seven years since, all she'll say is that she went through fifteen houses before I found her."

"Fifteen." Harvey said it almost approvingly. "Is that a lot?"

"For the time she was in, I guess so." Mike replied. "They kept sending her away because she wouldn't talk to anyone, and she did tell me she ran away from a few of them as well."

With that last comment, Harvey noticed something in Mike's eye. It was impossible to miss, but also impossible to read. "What is it?"

"It's just... she's hard to read, she's still so closed off. I can never tell if I'm doing something right, or if I'm possibly pushing her away, and..." Mike trailed off with a sigh, but Harvey knew where he was going.

"You're afraid she might run away." Harvey finished.

"Look at me, Harvey. I'm a screw up, a fraud, I'm living a lie. I'm not fit to be a dad, and I wouldn't blame her if-"

"Mike." Harvey cut in sharply. "I've seen you with her. You're exactly what she needs, and she knows it. I don't think she'd be anywhere close to the way she is now without you. You may not have noticed, but as soon as you leave, she gets really nervous, even a little jumpy; but as soon as you come back, she's as calm as ever. Without you, she'd be an anxious wreck. You and I both know what it's like to lose a father, to want nothing more than to feel them wrap their arms around you again or slap you on the shoulder, and if we got them back, we'd never let them go. Chloe's got you back, Mike, she's not going anywhere."

Mike just heaved a breath through his nose and looked at Harvey. He could be right, but Mike had no way of knowing.

It wasn't until a month had gone by that he did.

**One month later.**

"So, Mike," Harvey said conversationally. "Donna tells me it's your birthday."

Mike snorted. "Sure, Harvey, _Donna_ told you."

"Whatever." Harvey brushed off Mike's keen observation. Yes, it was true, Donna hadn't told him anything, hadn't even been in the office yet. It was Chloe. She had arranged everything. "Got any plans?"

"Why are you asking?" Mike responded. There was something different about Harvey today.

"Just humour me." Harvey shot back shortly.

"Fine." Mike conceded, still suspicious. "Chloe and I are going to dinner. There's this diner I mentioned her mother and I used to go to a lot, she likes being there."

"You don't?" Harvey asked.

Mike shrugged. "Food's okay I guess. I just like seeing her comfortable somewhere for once."

Harvey nodded. Perfect. "Well you're not going anywhere until you get these briefs done."

Mike rolled his eyes as he picked up the stack of files. "Yes sir!" Mike began to leave before turning around briefly. "Really? On my birthday?"

"Happy birthday." Harvey smirked.

Mike had been working on those briefs since eight in the morning and he still wasn't done. There was an abnormal amount of errors, even a few that seemed too stupid to be real. As a consequence, he lost track of time, and before he knew it, Harvey was walking past his desk as he headed towards the elevators.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked.

"I've got to get these done before I leave to meet Chloe." Mike explained.

"Mike, it's half past seven." Harvey said.

Mike looked at him wide eyed before checking his watch. "Oh shit."

"I'll give you a ride." Harvey offered, chuckling slightly at Mike's mad scramble to get ready to leave.

"Really?" Mike asked dubiously.

"Just consider it my second birthday gift." Harvey said.

"Thanks." Mike responded, surprise still heavy in his voice.

Harvey stayed silent as the young associate gathered his things and they headed to the elevator. In fact, he stayed silent the whole ride down, and out to the street where Ray was waiting. The only words exchanged between them were case related, but Mike wouldn't call it much of a conversation. He told Ray the address Mike had spewed out to him earlier, and the car took off, but it had only gotten a few blocks before pulling to a stop. Out the window a nice Italian restaurant could be seen.

"Are you going to a meeting or something?" Mike asked Harvey.

"Nope." Harvey responded. "You are."

"Harvey." Mike groaned. "I have plans."

"These are your plans." Harvey said.

"What?" Mike blinked in confusion.

"Same plans, different location." Harvey dumbed it down. "Just go, Mike. Everything will be explained when you get inside."

Mike exited the car, glaring suspiciously at Harvey one last time before heading inside. Even the greeter seemed to be in on it, as she led him to a table without even asking for a name. And at that table awaited none other than,

"Rachel?" Mike asked. "How did... what's going... where's..."

"Chloe." Rachel said.

"Yes." Mike responded matter of factly.

Rachel handed him a note. "Here, I think this should help explain a few things."

Mike opened it, his breath stilling as he recognized Chloe's handwriting.

_Dad,_

_So yeah, I talked to Harvey, and Rachel, did you know I met her? Didn't think so. We set this whole thing up, so don't be too mad at them... or me for that matter. Harvey told me what you told him a month ago, I know you probably didn't want him to, but he did. Dad, you've done so much for me, I'd go as far as to say you saved me. Why would I leave? I know I can be hard to handle sometimes, especially when I freak out, but if you weren't here to help me... I can't even imagine that. Before you found me, I didn't believe in love. With all the lying and two-faced people I saw out there, I didn't think it could exist. But I can say now that's not true. You've given me more love than I ever thought could exist, and I love you more than I ever thought possible. There's no way I could ever thank you for everything you've done for me. Before I was quiet, scared, and untrusting. Thanks to you, everything's different. You've made so many sacrifices to ensure my happiness, now it's time for me to do the same for you. Enjoy your date with Rachel (I like her), there'll be cake waiting with me when you get home._

_Happy Birthday Dad!_

_-Love Chloe_

_And thank you for everything._

Mike stared at the small piece of paper in front of him, tears staining his cheeks, smiling slightly at the many times she'd erased something still visible. It wasn't much, but it was the most Chloe had ever opened up to him in seven years, the most affection she had ever shown on her own, and the most Mike had ever learned about her. He hadn't thought a moment like this would ever come about for the two of them. He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure, when Rachel tore his attention away from the note.

"Mike?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Mike breathed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Better than fine."

Rachel smiled as he sat down across from her. "Good. Happy Birthday, Mike."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, Dyslexia and all that. For those of you who don't know what it is, I recommend you look it up. I have it, so any facts put in here are highly biased, just saying. Thank you all for your reviews, alerts, and favs, it's been an incredible experience! Let me know if you want to see more of Chloe Ross (I may or may not have an idea for when Mike comes home...), and any other reviews are always welcome!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 (Epilogue of sorts)

**Ok, so here's the thing. I really never planned on updating this. I marked it as complete and thought I was done and done. That's it. No ands, ifs, or buts. And then, over the course of this past year, I have received an incredible, heartwarming, outrageous amount of support and praise for this story. Seriously, some of you followed it while it was marked as complete. So, as a thank you, I decided to give you guys a late holiday gift. Here is chapter four, which I like to think of as more of an epilogue. I don't expect you'll need tissues, but I can never be sure with you lovelies. So here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chloe was sure she was wearing a hole into the floor, but with no Mike, and nothing good on T.V., it was all she could do to keep from spiraling. Her mind was a whirlwind of activity and doubts, each one slamming against each other in a clamour for attention. There were so many things that could go wrong, most of them frivolous worries, but still issues to her regardless. What if Harvey hadn't been able to get him out of the office? Or they'd taken him to the diner instead of to Rachel? Or what if Mike had just gone home when he didn't see her? She wanted him to be happy. To enjoy himself for once, and he couldn't do that if-<p>

"Shit." She sighed. Try as she might, once panic had begun to set in, there really wasn't very much she could do to stop it. And it had been such a good day, too. Reacting quickly before she lost too much oxygen, she lept for her phone and found the one number that could help her right now.

"Harvey Specter's office." Donna's calming voice greeted her.

"Donna, I... need Harvey... now." Chloe rasped out.

"Chloe, sweetie, are you alright?" Donna asked, the sounds of her moving into a different location being heard.

"N-no." Chloe responded.

"What's going on? Talk to me, hon." Donna said, instantly serious.

"I... I don't... panic. I need Harvey-"

"Chloe." Harvey's cool voice cut through the fog in her mind and she closed her eyes in relief. Of course he went back to work. "Chloe listen to me. Whatever you're worried about is going to be fine. Everything will work itself out. You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but you need to know it will never _be_ wrong. You've got me, Donna, Rachel, your Dad, hell, I'm sure Louis would even be willing to help you if you needed it. And Jessica. She told me she liked the way you carried yourself when she met you. We're all here for you, and we all care for you. So much, kid. Especially Mike. He adores you. You really are his pride and joy, Chloe, everyone can tell."

"But what if-"

"No." Harvey cut her off mid-worry. "Chloe, don't go there. What ifs just make it all worse. Focus on what could go _right_. Everything will work out."

Chloe sighed, opening her eyes as her breathing became slower and even. "Okay."

"We love you, sweetie. Everything's fine when you've got us." Donna chirped, adding on to Harvey's calming reassurances.

"O-okay." Chloe agreed, still somewhat shakey.

"Do... do you need us to come over, kid?" Harvey asked softly.

"No, I- Mike will be home soon. There's things I promised myself I'd tell him." Chloe smirked in spite of herself. "And there's no way Papa Bear will let me tell him with you two hanging around."

"Okay." Harvey conceeded.

"You can always call us again if you need us." Donna added.

"I know." Chloe said. "Thanks."

Chloe lit the last candle just as keys could be heard in the door. Mrs. Charleston's son on the first floor could not have timed his text better. He'd let her know Mike was home just in time. Mike opened the door to a cupcake ablaze with way too many candles to be safe, and an overly excited daughter grinning at him.

"Happy birthday, Dad." She said.

Mike's only response was a slight laugh in surprise as he set his messenger bag down.

"Go on, blow them out before I get burnt." Chloe grinned as she watched him quickly snuff out all 33 little candles.

"Thanks, squirt." Mike said softly.

"You're welcome." Chloe responded, setting the still smoking confection aside as Mike pulled her in for a long hug. This night had been a big one, for the both of them.

"I can't believe you went to all that trouble for me." Mike muttered, resting his chin on top of her head.

"You deserved it." Chloe answered, letting out a slight sigh of relief; the date had gone well. She let herself have a few more moments to savour the embrace before pulling away.

"There's one other thing." She found herself pacing again as she rushed to get the words out. "I looked everywhere for the perfect gift, but couldn't find anything."

"I don't need-"

"So I decided on this." Chloe forced herself to face him. "I know it bothers you that you don't know what happened... before. So I'm going to let you ask me anything you want until sunrise."

To say that Mike was surprised would be the understatement of the year. "What, really?"

"Y-yeah." Chloe stammered, but she knew she was certain. This silence had gone on too long. "But as soon as the sun hits the horizon, that's it."

"Wow." Mike breathed, running a hand through his hair. His brain was running a mile a minute with questions. What should he ask while not pushing her too far? What _could_ he ask? "A-are you sure?"

"If I wasn't ready, I wouldn't have offered." Chloe retorted. "You know that."

"Yeah, but..." Mike reached out, running soothing hands down her arms. "All those sleepless nights. Your nightmares. That's not just something you get over."

Chloe forced her breath to stay even as, Mike assumed, a distant memory of her younger self running out on to the roof in fear flashed before her eyes. "You _don't_ 'get over it'. You just learn to accept it. You're the one who taught me that."

"Alright." Mike agreed, pride swelling in his heart at how far she'd come. "But only if you're sure. You can stop at any time if it gets too much."

Chloe just nodded. "So." She made her way over to the couch before flopping down, gesturing for him to join her. "Ask away."

It had been a long night, to say the least. Various cans, bottles, and cups lay strewn about on the coffee table and, on occasion, the floor, tissues mixed in among them. Right from the start Mike had known this was going to be emotional, but he'd expected his role to be simply the shoulder to cry on, not the crier himself a few times. They'd both broken down more than once. They'd both admitted more than a few things they never expected to. And they both felt a hell of a lot better because of it. A new understanding flowed between them, and it put Mike at ease.

The sky was just starting to glow a light blue when Mike tipped his head toward Chloe's dozing form. Nudging her with his foot, he cleared his dry throat.

"Hey, Chlo, I've got one more question." He murmured, afraid to break the early morning quiet.

"Sun's up, Dad. No more questions. I need at least an hour of sleep before school." Chloe groaned in response.

"The sun hasn't fully risen yet. It's not all pinkish everywhere." Mike argued.

Chloe grumbled and pushed herself up on the couch a bit before slumping against the arm opposite the one Mike had been using. "Fine. What is it?"

"Have you..." Mike looked at his hands, suddenly finding them very interesting. "... have you ever been afraid of _me_?"

He heard her breath hitch and his heart began to plummet before her simple whispered response stopped it.

"No." She said. "No, of course not. Dad, you- you saved me. Without you, I'd probably be a _complete_ nervous wreck by now. Yes, I've still got a ways to go yet, but without you... without you, Mike, I don't think I'd be here right now."

Mike, for once, was at a loss for words.

"I may have been a timid child, and with good reason, but I would never be afraid of the one person who got me out. The first person to treat me as more than a burden. The first one to- to love me. And not because they had to."

"Oh, sweetheart." Mike sighed, pulling her in close. That familiar prickling sensation was beginning to form behind his closed eyes, and for once, he didn't ignore it. "You've come so far, and I could not be more proud of you."

"But you'll always be here, right?" The question was barely more than a whisper, and so was the response.

"Yes. And here I'll stay."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand there you go. Done and done. For good this time. Unless the response is just as overwhelming as last time. I really do appreciate all of you for taking the time to read, review, fav and follow both me, and the fic. You guys have made me feel so great as a nerdy writer. I cannot thank you enough for everything you've done! Leave a review and let me know if it measured up to your expectations, I haven't toughed this in just under a year. Geez, it's been a crazy year.<strong>


End file.
